Winter Days
by Mother3-Ryuka
Summary: Son días normales de invierno para la gente de Tazmily, incluso lo era para Claus, pero todo cambia cuando descubre algo sobre su hermano que hace que se separen durante un tiempo. shounen-ai ClausxLucas
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** MOTHER3 y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son pertenecientes a su respectivo creador Shigesato Itoi.

Esta Historia contiene Shounen-ai e incesto si esto no te agrada por favor no leas la historia.

---------------------------------------------------------

"_Winter Days_"

Era una mañana de invierno como cualquier otra, los pájaros cantaban alegres, el sol brillaba, los niños pequeños jugaban sin preocupación alguna y el viento soplaba suavemente. Yo por mi parte estaba sentado en un campo mirando el cielo, no sé porque pero me gusta mirarlo por las mañanas aunque claro debo admitir que se ve hermoso por la noche siempre con esas estrellas aunque a veces se demoren un poco en salir siempre están allí iluminando todo junto con la luna. Baje la mirada con lentitud para mirar como algunos niños jugaban felices, como extrañaba jugar así, sin temor a que algo me ocurra porque se que mis padres estarán allí siempre para protegerme, aunque ahora es otra historia. Cuando tenía 10 años mi madre murió protegiéndonos a mi hermano y a mí. ¡Oh! ¡Claro!, seguro se preguntaran quién es mi hermano, bueno el… como decirlo es… un chico alegre aunque es muy tímido y eso le impide sonreír, pero aun así todos le queremos… ahora como describir su ¿físico?, el es rubio con un cabello un poco alborotado pero al mismo tiempo bien peinado, tiene unos ojos azules que aunque sea raro tengo que admitir que son muy lindos, y su piel es blanca no como la de Blanca Nieves pero creo que ya cogen una idea, Suele llevar una playera a rayas de color amarillo y rojo, unos shorts de mezclilla y unos tenis rojos con amarillo. Aunque ahora por el frío usa unos calentadores blancos, su playera es de manga larga y tiene una bufanda. Para no alargar esta narración tan cutre de mí parte continuare con lo que iba diciendo.

Pero claro no pude continuar pues un chico de cabello castaño corrió hacia mí con intensiones de hablarme. El tiene unos ojos rojos, una playera blanca con rojo unos shorts azules y unos zapatos rojos. Claramente era Fuel.

"¡Hey, Claus!" –Me gritó.

"¿Eh?, ah…Hola Fuel." –Le conteste un poco distraído.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, ¡Ven, Vamos a jugar con los demás!" –Dijo animadamente.

"No gracias, no tengo ganas de jugar ahora…" –Fue lo único que dije realmente no me apetecía hablar ahora.

"Aww… ¡Vamos Claus, no seas así anímate!" –Trato de animarme mientras daba pequeños saltos.

"Fuel, para ya… ahora no estoy muy de humor." –Le dije ahora un poco irritado.

"¿Te sientes mal?, si quieres llamo a alguien…"

"No… estoy bien enserió."

"Esta bien." –Dijo Fuel aun no muy convencido- "Si no te sientes bien díselo al tío Flint estoy seguro de que el podrá ayudarte, después de todo es tu padre."

"Uh… si claro, lo tomare en cuenta." –Dije un poco fastidiado, odio cuando no me creen.

"Bueno, entonces ¡Adiós, Si te entran ganas de jugar puedes venir!" –Dijo mientras comenzaba a irse.

Simplemente hice un ademán con las manos en señal de despedida, pero entonces recordé algo que realmente me tenía, no lo sé… ¿Preocupado?, casi de inmediato me levante de mi lugar tenía que preguntarle a Fuel. Si no jamás me quitaría esta inquietud.

"¡Hey, Fuel espera!" –Grité intentando llamar su atención.

Este de inmediato se volteo a verme y corrió de nuevo hacia mí.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" –Me preguntó curioso, probablemente le parecía raro pues hace unos minutos me negué a seguir hablando.

"Bueno yo… ¿Sabes dónde esta Lucas?, es que… no le veo desde la mañana." –Le pregunté un poco preocupado.

"Um… hace un rato le vi charlando con Alle"

"¿Con…Alle?" –Pregunté ahora realmente confundido.

"Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es que yo… creí que no se agradaban, ayer Lucas me dijo que ella le jugó una broma y como estaba llorando yo creí que…"

"¿Que se odiaban?" –Preguntó un poco dudoso, realmente no sabia si eso era lo que yo quería decir.

"…" – No dije nada, simplemente baje la mirada y asentí.

"Oh bueno, no te preocupes dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso." –Me dijo seguro de si mismo y al mismo tiempo riéndose un poco.

"¿Qué…que quieres decir?" –Realmente no entendí a que se refería con eso.

"Oh vamos, no me digas que no entiendes." –Me dijo con un tono un poco enojado o al menos eso pareció.

"Pues… llámame tonto si quieres… pero no lo entendí." –Dije ahora un poco avergonzado.

"Me refería a que… Bueno dicen que cuando le haces bromas a alguien y eso es porque le que quieres demostrar que le quieres en cierto sentido."

"Entonces, ¿Alle y Lucas se quieren?"

"Probablemente, aunque no estoy seguro de en que modo se quieren."

"Espero que no sea del modo que creo que es…" –Admití en un susurro.

"¿Huh?, ¿Dijiste algo?"

"Uh… no nada… será mejor que vaya a buscar a Lucas casi es hora del almuerzo y si no llegamos a tiempo papá seguro…"

Pero me detuve al notar que Lucas llegaba sonriente junto con Alle a su lado, cogidos de la mano mientras se miraban mutuamente sonriéndose. ¿Por qué están tan felices y porque se cogen de la mano?, eso era lo único que me pasaba por la mente además de miles de preguntas más, tal vez Fuel tenía razón… realmente se querían.

"Ah… ¡Hola!" –Dijo de forma alegre Lucas al mismo tiempo que soltaba Alle y se acercaba nosotros.

"¡Hola, me alegro que hayas vuelto ya!" –Contesto Fuel alegre.

Yo por mí parte solo miraba a Lucas con seriedad y algo de enojo me sentía no lo sé como si me hubiesen mentido o engañado por tanto tiempo, pues recuerdo que desde pequeños decía que no quería estar cerca de Alle y ahora de la nada están juntos como si fueran los mejores amigos del mundo.

"… ¿Ocurre algo malo?" –Me preguntó Lucas con un poco de preocupación al darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba.

"…" –Simplemente me gire y comencé a irme, no quería comenzar una discusión ahora.

"¡Hey, Claus espérame!" –Gritó Lucas mientras corría tratando de alcanzarme.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" –Le pregunte realmente enojado, no quería hablar con el.

"Yo… solo quería que te detuvieras para poder ir juntos a casa." –Me dijo con voz suave al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mirada.

"¿Enserio?"

"…si" –Me contestó aun con su mirada baja.

"Pues que mal, venga no pierdas tu tiempo estoy seguro de que a Alle le encantara irse contigo." –Fue lo único que le dije enojado.

"… ¿porque me dices estas cosas hermano?"

"¿Por qué?, ¡porque eres un mentiroso y sabes que odio que me mientan!"

"¿Pe…pero de que estas hablando?"

"No te hagas el inocente, tu sabes bien de lo que hablo."

"¡Te juro que no lo sé Claus!" –Trato de rogarme Lucas mientras que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse de sus ojos.

"¿Es que tengo que decirte todo?" –Le pregunte con fastidio.

"Pues…si realmente supiera que te molesta no le lo preguntaría." –Me dijo mientras bajaba su mirada.

"Es sobre lo que dijiste de Alle, me decías que la odiabas y ahora de la nada estas con ella como si fueran muy buenos amigos…" –Dije en voz baja mientras desviaba mi mirada.

"Bueno yo…" –Comenzó a hablarme de forma tímida.

Sabia que cuando se ponía así conmigo debía ser algo que realmente le avergonzaba pues no era muy normal que sea así conmigo.

"¿Tu y ella ahora salen juntos?"

"¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Que, que te hace creer eso?!" –Grito un poco alterado mientras sus mejillas se volvían de un suave tono rosa.

"Lucas, soy tu hermano y te conozco perfectamente." –Le dije mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia el

"…yo…realmente no lo sé." –Admitió mientras desviaba su mirada.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Bueno…es que yo…creo que la quiero pero…"

"¿No sabes si te quiere devuelta, no?" –Le pregunté con un tono de seguridad y curiosidad.

"Si…"

"Lo sabia…" –Susurre con un poco de decepción.

"¿Lo sabias?" –Me preguntó un poco curioso.

"…" –No dije nada más y me voltee.

"¿Claus?" –Me pregunto suavemente.

Pero antes de que el pudiese hacer algo salí corriendo ya no quería hablar más… y menos ahora que sabia eso, no sé porque pero ya no me sentía con ganas de nada estaba deprimido y ni siquiera sabia porque, tal vez simplemente porque creí que Lucas me tenía confianza y ahora todo cambio, ahora prácticamente ni siquiera nos miramos, yo simplemente no quiero hacerlo mientras que por el lado de Lucas pareciera que el… no lo sé a veces parece querer hablarme pues abre su boca en un intento de hablar pero simplemente no lo logra y desvía la mirada o simplemente se va. Todo ha cambiado desde entonces y así permanecimos durante 2 semanas enteras.

----------------------------------------------------------

¡Y ese fue el final del capitulo 1!, se que son capitulos muy cortos pero en fin...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** MOTHER3 y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son pertenecientes a su respectivo creador Shigesato Itoi.

Esta Historia contiene Shounen-ai e incesto si esto no te agrada por favor no leas la historia.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"_Winter Days"_

Era una noche fría realmente fría y sin saber porque me encontraba sentado en un campo, mirando las estrellas mientras me abrazaba las piernas debido al intenso frío que llegaba en pequeñas brisas gentiles, pero después de permanecer tanto tiempo entre esas brisas no puedes evitar sentir un frío terrible justo como el que yo siento ahora pero, realmente ahora no me importa si pillo un resfriado o si muero de frío, ahora ya nada me importaba desde que ese día Lucas me dijo que quería a Alle, no sé porque me entristece tanto… debería estar feliz por el ¿no?, pero en lugar de eso simplemente me siento fatal además de sentir un pequeño enojo siempre que escucho el nombre de ella, que horror, ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello sin sentirme mal.

"Claus…"

"¿Eh?"

Simplemente me voltee hacia atrás y ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa?, Lucas estaba allí mirándome con una mirada triste… odio cuando esta así y simplemente pensar que es todo mi culpa.

"Claus." –Volvió a llamarme con una voz triste.

"… ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Yo… quiero hablar contigo un momento…" –Diciendo esto bajo la mirada.

"¿Sobre que?, ¿Aun quieres hablar sobre Alle?, si es sobre eso mejor vete."

"No… es que yo… quiero disculparme."

"¿Disculparte?"

Ahora si que estaba realmente confundido, ¿Sobre que quería disculparse?

"Claus… ¡lamento todo lo que hice enserio lo siento muchísimo, no quería… no quería que te enojaras así conmigo!" –Justo al decir eso comenzó a llorar.

"Lucas… no tienes que disculparte por nada, yo eh sido un tonto debí dejarte en paz puedes estar tranquilo no tienes porque disculparte además yo empecé todo."

"Pero… entonces ¿Por qué te enojaste así conmigo?"

Allí es cuando dio justo en el clavo, ¿Por qué rayos me había enojado?, no puedo decirle _"no tengo ni idea"_, Se enojaría conmigo de una manera terrible, tenia que decirle algo pero… ¿Qué?

"Bueno… yo… creo que simplemente lo hice porque… tenía miedo de que te alejaras de mí…"

Genial y además solté la mayor estupidez del mundo…

"Claus… a pesar de todo lo que pase siempre vamos a estar juntos, te lo prometo" –Diciendo esto sonrío suavemente.

"¿De verdad?"

"¡Claro que si! Después de todo… somos hermanos."

"Gracias…"

Estaba dispuesto a irme, incluso me levante y me disponía a irme, pero entonces Lucas se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano, me voltee a verlo su mirada estaba baja y no entendía el porque, ¿aun estaba triste por aquello?, ¿o era algo más?

"¿Pasa algo malo?" –Le pregunte un poco preocupado.

"Claus… hay algo más que quiero decirte." –Dijo en un tono suave mientras note que sus mejillas cogian un suave tono rosa.

"¿Aun quieres hablar de ella?"

Simplemente con notar eso me hacia pensar que el quería hablar sobre ella pues eso mismo hizo cuando me dijo que la quería.

"Algo así…" –Dijo bajando la mirada.

"Pues dímelo, te escucho." –Diciendo esto le sonreí

"Bueno yo… en todo este tiempo… me eh dado cuenta de algo."

"¿De que hablas?"

"Ahora que realmente me doy cuenta… yo… solo quiero a Alle como una amiga, pero…" –Justo cuando dijo esto dirigió su mirada hacia mí mientras sus mejillas cogian un color más intenso.

"¿Huh?"

Simplemente no entendía nada, ¿realmente no la quería?, entonces ¿al final solo confundió sus sentimientos?, no pude pensar nada más pues Lucas se acerco un poco más a mí y continuo hablando.

"Ahora… me doy cuenta de… quien es la persona que realmente amo."

"Pues supongo que eso es bueno…"

"Claus… lo que yo quiero decirte es que yo…"

"¿Si?"

"Yo…te…"

"No entiendo a que quieres llegar."

"¡Lo que yo quiero decirte es que yo te amo!"

Ya se habrán imaginado como reaccione, me quede totalmente sorprendido mientras sentía que mis mejillas cogian un color rojizo, el… ¿me ama?, ¿como es eso posible?, por alguna razón me sentí muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras de su parte, pero… se supone que eso es… ¿algo malo o algo bueno? No sé porque pero ahora eso no me importa, simplemente lo abrasé, poco después el hizo lo mismo.

"Claus…"

No me atrevía a hablar, simplemente le abrasaba mientras que el correspondía mi abrazo, poco después me aferre a el con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que este se sorprendiera un poco.

"Claus…lamento si lo que dije te hizo sentir mal…"

"No me has hecho sentir mal…créeme."

"¿Enserio?"

"Claro…de hecho me siento…feliz de saber eso."

Tenía que admitirlo realmente me sentía muy feliz de saber eso… aunque realmente no sabia el porque, ¿Acaso yo…le amaba de vuelta o simplemente me sentía feliz porque no la quería a ella?, no…no creo que sea por ella…eso seria egoísta, además siento que…realmente…en el fondo yo…siempre le ame.

"¿Pero…porque te sientes…feliz?" –Me pregunto de una manera tímida.

"¿Acaso no es obvio?" –Le pregunte un poco curioso.

"No…o al menos no para mí" –Admitió aun de una manera tímida.

"Es simple…"

"¿Eh?"

"Me hace sentir feliz…porque yo… también te amo."

"¿De…de verdad?" –Me pregunto mientras de nuevo pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban de sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas cogian ahora un realmente intenso color rojizo.

"Si…de verdad."

"Claus…yo…"

"No tienes porque decir nada."

"…pero…"

Antes de que el pudiese decir algo más me separe suavemente de el, le mire a los ojos por unos instantes mientras el hacia lo mismo, después cogí con suavidad su rostro.

"Te amo…" –Fue lo único que le susurre.

"…Claus…"

Sin decirle nada más y aun cogiendo su rostro acerque su rostro al mío, podía sentir su pequeña respiración sobre mi rostro…realmente estábamos muy cerca, le acerque un poco más hasta que de forma suave le di un beso, simplemente para demostrarle que realmente le amaba y claro que me di cuenta que el me amaba a mí pues el de forma un poco tímida correspondió el beso poco después nos separamos.

"……Claus……" –Susurro mientras me miraba a los ojos.

"…Venga, vamos a casa, estoy seguro de que papá esta preocupado por nosotros ya nos demoramos mucho tiempo aquí." –Le dije sonriendo.

"¡Claro!, casi lo olvido." –Poco después bajo la mirada.

"Lucas…"

"¿Huh?"

"Hagas lo que hagas…no le digas a nadie lo que ah pasado hoy ¿de acuerdo?"

"Uh…claro…lo are…lo prometo…" –Dijo con una voz suave.

"¿Entonces es una promesa?"

"Si…"

"Bien, entonces vayamos a casa."

Al terminar de decir esto tome la mano de Lucas y comencé a dirigirme a casa pero este se detuvo, cosa que hizo que me volteara a verle.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"…si tenemos que ocultar lo que paso hoy…entonces ¿jamás podré demostrarte que…te amo?..."

"…Claro que puedes hacerlo…cuando quieras y donde quieras, solo quiero que no le digas a los demás que paso hoy."

"Gracias…"

Poco después se acerco a mi y de forma suave me beso los labios, simplemente me sonroje, poco después se separo de mí.

"¡Vamos a casa!" –Me dijo de una manera alegre.

"De acuerdo…"

Aun cogidos de la mano nos dirigimos a casa, pero desde aquella noche todo cambio, ahora que sabíamos que nos amábamos todo había cambiado, pero hay unas cosas que jamás cambiarían… el que seamos hermanos y nuestro amor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado. R&R! 3


End file.
